Miss Priestly
by MMAD about SVU
Summary: Okay, okay, okay! So any of you who read my other stories are probably getting angry that I've pumped out not one, but TWO one-shots in the last week. I have no Idea how this happened, I apologize! Also, I don't know if the whole student/teacher thing has been done... But here it is!


February 1st, 2008

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today I saw Miss Priestly in the hall, she didn't see me though, or at least acted like she didn't. Her English class is one of the few things getting me through senior year. She was wearing that damned grey pencil skirt with that deep green, V-neck wrap around blouse. I'm not sure what material it is, but it hugs her skin so tightly, I swear I could see the outline of lace across her breasts, what I wouldn't give to feel it…_

 _She has this.. this gorgeous snowy white hair with that damned forelock which is always covering up her eye and damn if I don't want to be the one to brush it away and kiss the undoubtedly soft skin underneath._

 _AND did I mention the heels?! *Fans self* At least 5 inches, and as Emily, my snotty, fashion obsessed, best friend/ foreign exchange student who lives with me, "They make her legs look bloody long because they're nude!" But with more sass than I can put into writing._

 _I watch her, always- I love seeing her in the halls, it's like Moses parting the Red Sea while she walks briskly down the halls, her heels making a clacking sound, not unlike a machine gun into the war. And then, in front of the class, with her icy gaze, she's constantly tearing into Nate Saunders, the guy I've been 'dating' But, I'm sure it's only because of his lackadaisical attitude about the great English classics. All he ever talks about is the culinary arts program he is in, and how he's already been accepted into some school in New York City, big whoop. But he's excited, so I guess I should be, but in all reality I could not care less. I am just trying to get through this last semester without shooting someone in the head. I'm not violent, but between this insane class-load, my 30 hours a week job, gymnastics, Saturday date nights with Nate, and Sunday all-nighters with Emily, I am practically a dead woman walking. Not even bringing in the fact I am both in-love and obsessed with my English professor. UGH!_

 _That's all tonight Diary, all my love!_

 _Andrea_

February 3rd, 2008

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Okay… So now I'm confused, after I read this exceptionally romantic sonnet from Shakespeare in class, Miss Priestly stared at me, for a whole 30 seconds, ended with a lick to her soft-looking and scathing lips. WHAT THE HELL?! I don't even understand what that means. I am so confused, her eyes were looking deep into my soul, my brain was freaking fried after, when she asked me about the symbolism, I couldn't even answer, thank God Emily stepped in, earning a nod from Miss Priestly- high praise. Today it was a slightly longer than mid-thigh length dress, neither tight fitting nor loose, it was a light blue, making her eyes look like shining diamonds, it had a square neckline and these tiny capped sleeves so her whole glorious arms were on display, I think I got my paper wet._

 _Nate says that she's a bitch, but I can tell, she's just reserving her kindness for those who deserve it- and he most definitely does NOT deserve it. Emily and I turned in our project this morning, and I know she doesn't give extra credit, but one can hope- Em and I are her best students. I think Em has a crush on her too. My lord she's a goddess. I wonder if she thinks about me… No._

 _I miss what we've never had_

 _Andrea_

February 5th, 2008

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I think I'm about to faint, today Miss Priestly was walking around, looking over our shoulders as we wrote a letter to William Shakespeare himself- asking him if he believed in what he wrote, or if it was just for the fame. As she walked pass my desk, she let her long nimble fingers trail across my shoulders, leaning down and whispering in my ear, "A lovely job on the project- I know you did all the writing." Before standing straight and walking briskly away from me, glaring at Nate's paper, with barely a paragraph on it- Come on… It's been 20 minutes. Anyway, back to the project, Emily wasn't a writer, she just wanted to be a fashion designer, so she did the art, I did the writing, no biggie. Her lips almost grazed my ear, I could feel her warm breath, Jesus, I have it bad._

 _I need to go take a cold shower._

 _Andrea_

February 8th, 2008

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Pantsuits, Jesus Christ, Fucking pantsuits… Emily told me it was a Bill Blass, like I know what the hell that is, All I know is that it was a dark grey, skinny leg pant which held onto her ass like I would love to, and a crisp white button down, with 4 buttons undone, almost indecent- but breath taking, and half way through class I saw her shiver slightly and she pulls out this deep red suit jacket and pulls it on, and God- If that wasn't the look of sex I don't know what is. I am still thinking about it. Fuck. She also had on these impossibly high heels, the same red as her jacket- But it didn't look to matchy-matchy like a lot of women do when they try to do that, she looked every bit like a goddess. I can't believe I get to look at her all day… well, 45 minutes- it might as well be all day, it's all I think about._

 _Andrea_

 _PS: I got 105% on that project! 5 points Extra credit- unheard of (:_

February 10th, 2008

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Miss Priestly asked for me to stay after class on Friday, I'm not sure what for… Em informed me she only got a 92% So that's what I told her I got too, she really wanted to impress Miss Priestly but I'm pretty sure she could not care less about the over made-up Brit. Nate asked me out on Saturday again, but Miss Priestly is having me stay after school Friday, so I'm going to need the whole Saturday to recooperate. I told him, no, and then I told him I was busy all weekend… I'm not…._

 _Andrea_

"Oh my, Andrea! I found your diary from senior year." I laugh and brush back my hair behind my ears

"Okay, Mira… No need to rub it in, how deeply I was in love with you, even back then." Andy waddled over to me, her pregnant belly proceeding her, twins… twin girls.

I smile back at her as she wraps her lanky and surprisingly strong arms around my waist from behind, "Hmm, that's just because I was so good to you, the best teacher ever, right?" She snorts into my ear, her large belly making it difficult for me to lean fully back against her.

"Yeah Mira, that and you preyed off of little girls." She giggles sweetly, the sound warming me from the inside, "So… Pantsuits?" I can feel her blush even from behind me as I turn in her arms and kiss her cheek softly, caressing the warm neck of my beloved.

"Anyhow…" She says trying to change the subject, "At least you've taught me how to dress better in the last 5 years, hmm? And now… Babies." She says dreamily, rubbing her belly, one hand moving to tangle in my hair which was just starting to lighten from its deep red to a strawberry blonde, I was sure to go completely white by 50.

"Yes Dear, babies- our sweet little Caroline and Cassidy." I say breathlessly, I was so excited to have them with us I could hardly stand it. A wicked gleam appeared in Andrea's eye before tottering off into the kitchen- coming back with a tub of whipped crème and oreos.

She gave me a glare, flopping onto the seat I had been sitting in, the rocking chair in the storage room turned nursery. "Now, rub my feetsies and tell me all the things you love about me." She giggles sweetly and kicks her feet onto the rocking ottoman.

I snort, throwing her journal back into the box and crawling on all fours over to her, rubbing her feet like the dutiful wife I am. "Emily is going to have a heart attack if she sees you eating that."

"And I will tell her to shove off because I really don't care Mira." She starts to munch on her calorie-laden snack and I sigh happily, whatever did I do to deserve this creature, I'll never know. But the woman loves me so thoroughly, so deeply, it's astounding.

"Miraaaaaa, more!" She groans and wiggles her toes, I have been neglecting her in my daydream and I nod, using her favorite phrase.

"Yes Miss Priestly."


End file.
